


I Can See a Rainbow (In Your Tears as They Fall on Down)

by americanhoney913



Series: We Ride Together [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post Wrestlemania 35, Ronda's not an ass, The Four Horsewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I know you, you're a special oneSome see crazy where I see loveYou fall so low but shoot so highBig dreamers shoot for open skySo much life in those open eyesSo much depth, you look for the lightBut when your wounds open, you will cryYou'll cry out now and you'll question whyI am here and I see your painThrough the storm, through the clouds, the rainI'm telling you, you cannot escapeYou can do it, just feel, baby-- Rainbow, Sia***The Four Horsewomen after WrestleMania 35





	I Can See a Rainbow (In Your Tears as They Fall on Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr: I was a huge fan of the you last post on the 4hw on Ao3. I’m very impressed how you listed the chemistry and dynamics on those four. Of course, I’m a big fan of both charlynch and baysha. Matter of fact, I’m currently writing fics about the two. I do have a prompt or a request for you concerning the OT4. Can you do a fic about how the #4HW reacted to their matches at WM 35. It gotta have fluff and angst written all over it. Thanks! Keep up the good work.

Bayley hovers over Sasha, unsure if she should touch her or not. Sometimes, when the shorter woman feels such intense things, she doesn’t like people touching her. Bayley’s learned this from experience. Saha will lash out at anyone. From when Sasha lost a belt, to when they lost an important match. 

And now, now they’ve lost the most important match of all.

Sasha’s curled up in a corner around the bend from gorilla, back pressed to the cement wall, her teeth biting down so hard on her lip Bayley’s worried she’s gonna break skin. It’s just another wound from a loss, added to the bruised ribs and the scraped knees and the concussions. But Bayley’s a hugger and all she wants is to lean down and wrap Sasha in her arms, as tight as a straightjacket, absorb the pain in the other woman’s feeling into her own body.

She sits down, presses her own back against the cold wall, tries to ignore the shiver that trails up her spine. Bayley puts her hand down next to Sasha’s without touching her, pinkies so close together she can feel the heat from her skin.

Sasha’s whole body shakes and suddenly Bayley has a lapful of The Boss clinging to her, nails digging into her skin. Bayley opens her legs and pulls Sasha so she can crawl between them and turn to curl into her chest. She ignores Hunter’s concerned look as he walks by and cups Sasha’s cheek, pressing her face against her chest.

“Shhh,” she whispers into purple hair, “I’m here. You’re okay. We’re okay.”

“Fuck,” Sasha says through a sob. “They just can’t let me keep anything, can they?”

Bayley opens her mouth but then closes it again. Sasha doesn’t want answers, she wants to rant until she tires herself out. She just presses kisses to Sasha’s forehead and her cheeks and everywhere she can reach. The brunette twists her fingers into purple locks and just cradles the shorter woman to her body, connecting them in any way possible. Sasha sobs into her shoulder and it hurts so much, like Bayley’s heart’s been ripped out of her chest and steamrolled, driven by the Creative team, The Iiconics cheering from the sidelines.

Sasha sniffles and leans back, staring up at Bayley before she sighs and leans in to press a soft kiss to her lips. Bayley responds, tangling her fingers back into purple locks and she feels Sasha press a hand to her heartbeat. She pulls back and frowns.

“We have to go watch Becky and Charlotte an-”

Bayley shakes her head. “Dude, no,” she responds. “I think they’ll understand.”

Sasha nods and hiccups, pressing her face back into to Bayley’s neck, letting out a sigh.

They sit there until Sasha’s calmed down slightly and she demands they at least move to catering so they can watch on the monitor there. Bayley sits down on the couch, slings her arm over the back and sighs when her aching back hits the cushions. Sasha crawls into her lap and settles against her with a whimper from twisting her body in a way that pulls her muscle the wrong way. Bayley massages her knuckles into Sasha’s shoulders and spine, making her groan from the mix of pain and release of tension. She settles her cheek against Bayley’s chest and the brunette moves her hand from Sasha’s back to her hair, massaging her scalp until Sasha purrs and settles, her face pointed towards the TV that shows what's going on outside.

“Are you worried?” Sasha asks.

“They already know who’s gonna win,” Bayley responds.

“Unlike us.” Sasha frowns and Bayley reaches down to smooth out the lines on her forehead.

“They’re dicks, but we’re better, stronger than them.” Bayley nods. “We’re gonna come out better for this, Sash. We’re gonna take a vacation and then we’re going to win back our titles. Together.” 

Sasha nods and settles back against her. Bayley closes her eyes and tries not to think about their loss. About how this might just be the straw that broke the Boss' back.

* * *

The cheers ring in Charlotte’s ears as she makes her way to gorilla. She fluffs the hair off her neck and puffs out a breath of air. God, it’s so fucking hot under the ring lights.

“That was an amazing match,” Ronda says as she wipes the sweat off her face with a towel. “That team up with Becky really spun the crowds’ heads.”

Charlotte chuckles and grabs another towel on the table next to Ronda. “Becks wanted to give the fans a little hope that the feud's ending soon.” She shrugs. “I don’t know if it will, but hope is always a good thing, ya know?”

“Yeah, well, either way, those moves were brutal.” Ronda holds out her hand. “ _ Hopefully _ you won’t let the double win get to Becky’s head.”

Charlotte beams and shakes her head, reaching out to shake the other woman’s hand. “I’ll try my hardest. And I’m sure Bayley and Sasha will too.”

She turns back to the curtains leading out towards the stage and, as cheers rise, chants of Becky’s name, of The Man, until it’s almost deafening. Charlotte wants to join, but she knows that she can’t. She watches Hunter from where he stands on the side and waits for his nod that the cameras are off. She watches the monitor as Becky collapses, tears streaming down her cheeks, and clutches both belts to her chest. Charlotte knows the feeling, knows the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Even when you know you’re gonna win, it hits you when people cheer your name and you realize you’re now top dog. The target on your back doesn't matter- and it's a double target for Becky. Nothing matters except the fact that you showed the rest of the world that you're the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end, the best there is.

Charlotte watches on the monitor as Becky stands up, a little unsteady on her feet, and makes her way back up the ramp. She doesn’t walk, she struts, head held high, a huge smile on her face until she gets back behind those curtains. Charlotte rushes forward as Becky’s knees wobble and she begins to fall. The belts crash to the ground and Becky clutches at Charlotte’s shoulders, nails digging so hard that she’s scared Becky’s gonna cut into her skin. Not that she minds, but she really like this new ring gear and it would be a bitch to get blood out of.

They knew who was gonna win at least a week before so the three of them could practice moves, but Charlotte knows it different. 

Becky, the underdog of WWE, the scrappy Lass Kicker turned tough-as-nails Man, now stands with two belts on her shoulders. 

The king of WWE.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, baby.” Charlotte smiles into Becky’s hair as the redhead continues to sob into her shoulder. “Hey,” the blonde lifts Becky’s chin with two fingers, “look at me.”

“Charlie, I did it,” she whispers, big fat tears dripping from those big espresso eyes. “I-”

“You did.” Charlotte nods. “You kicked our asses out there and you’re gonna keep those belts.”

She rests their foreheads together and waits until Becky’s sobs become quieter, but she still clings to Charlotte like a lifeline. The blonde hears Ronda congratulate Becky before she walks off towards her husband’s open arms.

“Come on,” Charlotte pulls Becky to her feet. “Grab your belts and lets to get our girls.”

Becky nods and shoulders the belts. They glint in the light of gorilla and Charlotte’s heart swells as she watches Becky walk away from WrestleMania a champion with two belts on those boulder shoulders. She knows that Becky’s got interviews to do later and she has to cut a promo and there are other things for her to do. But when Hunter nods at Charlotte, because Becky’s not paying attention to anything but putting one foot in front of the other, she knows that he’s giving them the go ahead. Becky can cut interviews later, still high from the win, but he also knows that they’ve got some girls to attend to.

Becky stalls at the edge of gorilla leading towards catering, holding her hand out for Charlotte to take. She intertwines their fingers and brings it up to her mouth to presses a kiss to the blonde’s hand.

* * *

Bayley’s standing by the door to catering so that she can launch herself at Becky as soon as she enters the door. She’d left a sleeping Sasha on the couch, mascara streaks on her cheeks and Bayley knows that there’re some stains on her ring gear. Bayley doesn’t plan to wash this uniform for a while, let those marks stand as a testament to their shared loss that will carry them into this next season.

She can hear Becky babbling to Charlotte as the two walk towards the food- Becky’s always hungry after bouts like this one- and the brunette stands in front of the TV, to the side of the couch and across from the door. Charlotte sees her first over Becky’s shoulder and her smile turns a little softer, a little sadder.

“What’re you-?” Becky pauses and that’s when Bayley launches herself, screaming loud enough to make Sasha jump up and get into a fighting stance. Charlotte laughs and goes over to grab Sasha’s clenched fist and brings them to her chest.

The belts clatter to the ground as Bayley jumps up and wraps her arms around Becky in her signature hug. Becky puts one arm under Bayley’s thigh and the other on her back to cradle the brunette as she scatters kisses across Becky’s face. Cheeks, chin, lips, forehead, and then all over ahead. Becky giggles and buries her face in Bayley’s neck.

Bayley eventually feels Becky carry her over to where the other two sit, leaving the belts by the door. The redhead sits down next to Sasha and Bayley curls up against her chest. Now that she’s seated, Becky lets go with one hand and reaches for Sasha.

“I’m so sorry, lass,” she whispers as she wraps her arm around Sasha and pulls her into a side hug.

“It’s fine,” Sasha rasps and kisses Becky’s shoulder. “I just… I just need some time away.” Becky nods. “And, I don’t know… I…”

“Hey,” Charlotte says as she sits on Sasha’s other side. Bayley watches as the purple-haired woman almost seems to shrink against Charlotte, resting her head against the blonde’s shoulder with a sigh. “We’re behind you, 100%, whatever you decide. Right now,” she stands and pulls Sasha to her feet, “we’re going to go back to the hotel and regroup. Spend some time together, just the four of us. Alright?”

Bayley gets up when Becky subtly pushes on her stomach and the redhead stands beside her. Becky walks up to Sasha and kisses her on the mouth, soft and slow and gentle. Charlotte wraps her arms around Bayley and presses her lips to the Hugger’s forehead when she gets close enough.

“We’re gonna take you two somewhere special. Get some time off.”

“But, Bex, they’re gonna want you here for-” Bayley starts but Becky shakes her head.

“They’ll have to deal with me not bein’ here for a few days, weeks. Whatever. My girls are more important to me than any title.” She pulls Sasha to her chest when the smaller woman begins to cry again. “We’re all in this together and all that rot.”

“Did you…” Charlotte tries to hold back her laughter but can’t and it becomes a deep belly laugh that ha Bayley chiming in and Sasha chuckling through a sob. “Did you just quote High School Musical at us?”

Becky taps her fingers against her chin. “Huh, yeah, guess I did.” She shakes her head. “Now, I’m gonna go out there and do my interviews and get all this bullshit done, but I’ll see ya at the hotel, a’right?” She points a finger at each of the girls.”But I expect everyone in jammies and ready for a cuddle party when I get back.” 

Bayley beams and her heart feels so full it might explode. Only an hour ago, she and Sasha were both sobbing over their loss. She’s still sad, Sasha more visibly, but Charlotte and Becky’s good spirits lift hers as well. She knows the road ahead will be tough. Sasha’s angry as hell about not knowing until today; Bayley, herself, feels betrayed by Hunter and the rest of Creative for taking away something  _ they _ were the pioneers of.

But as she watches Becky dance away, pick up the belts, and do a little Irish jig out of catering, she knows that there’ll be more days like these. But she also has her girls with her and that’s all she needs.

Charlotte pulls them into a hug, Sasha intertwines their fingers and Bayley kisses Sasha’s neck. Becky, who they thought would be gone, rushes back in to crash into Charlotte’s back, making the blonde laugh and accept the messy kiss she receives, before the redhead runs back out the door like a crazy woman. She shouts, “I love ya!” over her shoulder and Bayley sighs into Charlotte and welcomes Sasha’s head against her chest.

Yeah, some days, some nights, suck more than others. But how can life suck when she’s got her girls with her?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, anon!
> 
> I love 4HW fics. They might not be interacting or getting along on the screen or in the ring, but my heart's gonna write these fics until it feels better!


End file.
